The present invention relates to tow apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention provides a tow apparatus having a plurality of tool heads attachable to a rotatable tool head support for landscaping and gardening.
When landscaping, gardening, and tilling land, many tools are required to accomplish various tasks. It is laborious and time consuming to continuously retrieve the individual tools from storage that may be located a distance away from the land to be worked upon. Further, the tools required for such tasks can be hand held or attachable to a vehicle, such as a tractor, via a tow. Having to drive a tractor any distance to have to replace a tow and tool wastes fuel and results in downtime that could be spent working on the land.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to tow apparatuses. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to a tool head support having multiple landscaping tools attached thereto wherein the tool head support is attachable to a vehicle, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,920,941, 4,881,603, 6,286,608, 5,078,216, 6,119,788, and 5,833,013.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art comprise grass manicuring tools that are adjustably attached to a tow in order to provide different working positions so as to treat a greater width of land with one pass. However, these devices do not comprise a tool head support that rotates and removably attaches various tool heads thereto for performing multiple landscaping and gardening tasks without having to detach the tool head support from a tow.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing tow apparatuses. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.